<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For All Her Tomorrows to Come by astrangerenters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209329">For All Her Tomorrows to Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters'>astrangerenters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FF12 bits and pieces [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They would fly together tomorrow, perhaps for the last time. There were only so many outcomes come morning. Their crushing defeat or their surprising victory. Ashe tried not to think about defeat. But the path forward after victory…it was still a mystery to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthier/Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FF12 bits and pieces [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For All Her Tomorrows to Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of two little FF12 stories I was poking at earlier this year and couldn’t figure out where to go next. Instead of abandoning it, I think it’s better to just get the words out. This one’s a “Night Before the Last Battle” story - something I for sure have tackled multiple times before. But nothing wrong with one more ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pirate cities mourned their dead differently. Balfonheim was far from quiet as she walked along in the moonlight, unable to sleep. It wasn’t for a lack of trying, but her body was restless, jittery. Rikken had ensured they all had comfortable rooms in the manse, but she’d spent so many nights on lumpy bedrolls in cramped tents the last few months that the guest room’s mattress had been almost too nice.</p>
<p>It was long past midnight now, but still the pirates sang and celebrated the life of their lost leader. New songs would surely spring up in the days to come. Of the Pirate Lord Reddas and the sacrifice he’d made at the end of the world.</p>
<p>So long as the journey Ashe made come morning was a success. Failure meant it would be a sacrifice made in vain, and surely Ivalice had enough sad songs already.</p>
<p>The sea breeze was chilly, in sharp contrast to the warmth bursting from the Balfonheim taverns she passed. She could smell salt and fish in the air, and when the sun rose again, the port would be back to work. Merchants selling their wares, pirates heading out in search of their next fortune by sea or sky. Business as usual, carrying on regardless of the troubles back west. Whatever happened tomorrow between Archadia and Rozarria and the little captured nation between them would likely affect them little. This was not their war.</p>
<p>The aerodrome loomed ahead at the edge of the breakwater. There were patrols here at all hours of the day, ensuring no thieves with slippery fingers found their way inside if they sought to steal from the vessels within. Rikken had given them special blue badges on their first visit on Reddas’ order, granting them passage throughout the city and its aerodrome no matter the hour. A courtesy that had clearly amused Balthier and Fran, though they’d been wise not to comment on it until they’d left the port behind.</p>
<p>“A night watchman at an aerodrome can be easily bought,” she’d overheard him explaining to Vaan on the long journey through the Feywood, likely for his future reference. Imparting his ill-gotten wisdom. “Twenty percent of any gil or goodies you swipe, maybe thirty if your guard’s the greedy sort. Best to keep one’s ship locked up tight in the event of such lax security.”</p>
<p>She smiled at the memory, showing her badge to the guard at the main entrance. The aerodrome was deserted at this hour. No airships of the East Ivalice Company departed this late, though cargo and luggage were already waiting to be loaded for the morning’s skyferry flights. A pair of guards was sitting nearby playing cards as she passed by, eyeing her quickly and seeing no threat to the cargo they were watching.</p>
<p>The Strahl was berthed at the far end of the aerodrome, the last privately-owned ship in the row. Likely another Balthier strategy. Much easier for a thief to pilfer from a ship nearer the entrance and then flee. There was a seating area near the entrance to the hangar, and she had a seat, staring out through the glass to where the Strahl was docked just on the other side. There were only a few lights on within, and she could just make out the ship’s now familiar outline in the dark.</p>
<p>She’d thought herself clever that night in Bhujerba, planning to abscond with the ship and fly to Raithwall’s Tomb herself. Foolish. She knew better now. Without the Strahl, she’d never have come this far. Without her companions, without their loyalty and kindness, she’d never have come this far either. They would fly together tomorrow, perhaps for the last time. There were only so many outcomes come morning. Their crushing defeat or their surprising victory. Ashe tried not to think about defeat. But the path forward after victory…it was still a mystery to her. </p>
<p>One thing was likely though - their paths would all diverge once more. Would Basch be welcomed in Dalmasca or would her people believe the lies about him, as she once had? If she was crowned, would she be able to entertain sky pirates in the very palace they’d attempted to rob only months earlier? Not likely. And besides, she thought with a frown, would they even want to visit when there was a whole world out there? Treasures just waiting to be uncovered? New adventures to undertake?</p>
<p>Despite everything, she found herself rubbing the empty space on her finger.</p>
<p>Something more <i>valuable</i> to pursue?</p>
<p>Ashe heard footsteps behind her but didn’t turn. She wasn’t the only one having trouble sleeping.</p>
<p>“If you have designs on her after all we’ve been through, Princess, I’ll be very disappointed in you.”</p>
<p>She grinned. “I’m only admiring her this time.”</p>
<p>“She’s always been easy to admire.” Balthier leaned back against her seat then, letting out a gentle sigh. </p>
<p>They remained together like that in a comfortable silence for a while, perhaps channeling all their hopes in the ship’s direction, but eventually Balthier could be quiet no longer.</p>
<p>“You ought to be in bed.”</p>
<p>“Says my pilot.”</p>
<p>“Nono assured me she’s ready for anything tomorrow, but I wanted to give her a once over myself. Won’t sleep a wink until I do. Care to join me?”</p>
<p>She nodded, getting to her feet. He’d come from the manse in only his trousers and with his shirt half untucked, a few of its buttons undone, his hair messy. Clearly he’d tried to sleep and had failed the same as she. </p>
<p>He looked younger, a little wilder. And when he offered her a soft and tired smile, he looked honest. This was the Balthier she’d only seen in sparse moments during their long days on the road, waking to find him already heading off to bathe, shave, restore himself to the leading man character he was always going on about. Ashe preferred this one, the Balthier without pretense. The Balthier who’d spoken to her at Phon, the Balthier who’d watched his father fade away. The man who remained when the pirate bravado fell away. </p>
<p>She’d been alone, so very alone. Without family. Without friends. For two long years Vossler and the Resistance had always kept her separate. The Dalmasca they fought for. The Dalmasca they’d kill for. A symbol, not a person. She’d understood it, accepted it, because it made her fight harder, made her refuse to quit. But still, it was a lonely life. </p>
<p>Seeking out the Dawn Shard, meeting this group, traveling with them, fighting with them…it had changed everything. Though she’d expected to go years and years before opening her heart again, those feelings had snuck up on her and she’d only known them for what they were far too late.</p>
<p>At first she’d thought of Balthier as everything Rasler was not, so it had been easy to ignore that he was handsome (and knew it). Easy to ignore the confident swagger, ignore the occasional flirtatious remark. But so much of that was an illusion. Despite her station, he spoke to her as an equal, looked her in the eye and not at the ground. He voiced his thoughts, shared his concerns because he cared enough about her to not want to see his father’s errors repeated. He had her back. </p>
<p>Strange as it was, Ashe had eventually realized that he <i>was</i> like Rasler after all. He was a man worthy of her admiration and her trust. Thoughtful and brave and willing to follow her into hell.</p>
<p>But it didn’t matter. None of it mattered. They would fly together tomorrow, perhaps for the last time. She would die or become queen. He would die or fly away.</p>
<p>She nodded her agreement, shaking her thoughts away, and he turned and started to walk. She followed him, just as he’d followed her all this time. There was a small device he carried that could lock and unlock the side hatch. It had been unlocked that night in Bhujerba - perhaps he’d anticipated her trickery all along. Tonight it was locked, and she waited for it to open, for the ramp to come down.</p>
<p>“No need to follow,” he said once they boarded, heading for the engine room. “Just going to have a look at the skystone and some boring little gauges. Have a seat up front if you like.”</p>
<p>She did as he suggested, settling herself in Fran’s usual seat, keeping her fingers away from the switches and dials. On the long flight back from the Pharos, Balthier had been a tireless instructor, a helpful diversion, getting Vaan and Penelo both up to speed on the Strahl’s controls. He’d been strong for them, strong especially for Vaan who’d grown so close to Reddas in their time together. </p>
<p>Ashe still wondered if he’d taken enough time to grieve his own loss. Much as Balthier had probably mourned what had happened to his father years earlier, it couldn’t have been easy for him to fight the man, confront a stranger with his father’s face. Watch him disappear before his eyes, unable to be saved. It was a construct of Dr. Cid’s design that loomed near her capital now. Even in death, the man threatened Dalmasca. And Balthier would again fly her there and fight at her side until victory or death. As would the others.</p>
<p>Would she ever be able to tell him, tell any of them, how grateful she was?</p>
<p>Would she ever be able to show him?</p>
<p>“Something the matter?” he asked, sitting in his pilot’s seat when he returned a few moments later.</p>
<p>“No, just thinking,” she replied, surprised by how strong her voice was.</p>
<p>She looked over, saw him examining the various dials of his own console. Eventually he looked up, meeting her stare. Easily seeing through her lie. “Anything I can help with?”</p>
<p>She looked away, feeling embarrassed at spending this calm, quiet time thinking of anything but their strategy and Dalmasca. “Just praying we achieve victory.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” He looked back to his console. “You needn’t worry. I’m not in the business of losing. Nor is Fran. Bad for our reputations in the pirating community if we allied ourselves with the losing side. Would be supremely embarrassing.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t keep from smiling. No matter the troubles they faced, he could always be counted on for a flippant remark. “That’s reassuring, Balthier. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Apparently done with his checks, he leaned back in his seat, lifting his arms. He laced his fingers together behind his head, resting his head against them. “If my ship takes a lot of damage, though, I’m sending you the bill for repairs.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?”</p>
<p>He looked over, smile not quite reaching his eyes. He was being strong for her just as he’d been strong for Vaan and Penelo. She wanted to tell him that he could give it a rest, if only for a little while.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to make a full assessment, bow to stern. I’ll have to catalog every bullet hole, every graze, every magickal burn mark on her beautiful hull. How shall I address it, if such a terrible thing occurs? To your future Treasury minister or directly to you? Let me see. To Her Most Royal Majesty, Queen Ashelia B’Nargin Dalmasca, care of Royal Palace of Rabanastre?”</p>
<p>Her heartbeat quickened at the sound of him saying her full name. “You plan to mail your bill to me from afar?”</p>
<p>“Are you more likely to pay if I bring my grievances to you in person?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “I’d welcome your grievances. I’d welcome you and Fran to Rabanastre any time.”</p>
<p>He chuckled, knowing the foolishness of such an offer. “I’ll remember that.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t meet his eyes. “Since our victory is so assured, what lies ahead for the sky pirate Balthier? Surely you and Fran have put off some exciting criminal expedition while you’ve followed me around.”</p>
<p>He waved a hand dismissively. “As though I’d tell you. You might spill my secrets to Vaan, ruin all my careful planning. Not that he’d ever truly get the jump on me…”</p>
<p>“Come now,” she prodded him, “my days of treasure seeking and mark hunting are coming to an end. At least give me something to imagine and envy.”</p>
<p>“They don’t have to come to an end forever,” he said, sounding a touch more serious. But only for a moment and he cleared his throat. “After all, kidnapping a queen trumps kidnapping a princess. If you’re ever in need of a holiday from lawmaking or having hooligans beheaded in the town square or whatever it is queens do, we can come fetch you.”</p>
<p>“Is that a promise?” she asked, lamenting how her voice cracked on the final word.</p>
<p>Silence filled the Strahl’s cabin. Ashe had been too honest, shattering their silly conversation.</p>
<p>“Princess,” he eventually said, leaning over the arm of his chair, coming closer. </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Be a dear and get out of your chair. I need to double-check Fran’s side of things before we head back.”</p>
<p>She shrank back, ashamed. Flirting with him? Asking for impossible promises? What was she thinking? What was she <i>doing</i> at a time like this? It had only been days since she’d put her blade through the false image of Rasler, leaving him to her memories and to the past. But tomorrow and for all her tomorrows to come, Dalmasca would need her. Her eyes itched, tears threatened. She was thinking only of herself, vainly wishing that Balthier might slip up, reveal that her slowly building feelings weren’t one-sided. She was not behaving as the queen she’d soon be, if Balthier’s faith in her should prove true.</p>
<p>A Queen of Dalmasca did not have dalliances with a sky pirate, no matter how good a person he truly was at his core.</p>
<p>Ashe got to her feet, moving to the rear of the cockpit. She crossed her arms, listening to him make his final checks. Finally he got up, and she started to walk, heading for the exit ahead of him, waiting for him to disengage the lock once more. But he didn’t.</p>
<p>She froze when his footsteps grew closer, when she suddenly felt him tug on a strand of her hair, if only for a brief moment. She could not turn around. She would die or become queen. He would die or fly away. </p>
<p>His voice was lower now, quieter. Almost too kind. “I’ll miss you ordering me around. From time to time.”</p>
<p>“Then steal me again,” she mumbled, shutting her eyes. “From time to time.”</p>
<p>She bit her lip when his fingers brushed along the back of her neck, a warm and gentle tickle. “Maybe I will,” he purred, clicking the button for the hatch. It opened and she stepped forward first, away from him and away from temptation.</p>
<p>They walked together back to the manse without speaking, Ashe keeping her eyes forward on the future and on Dalmasca.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>